Minor position in the ministry
by the vanishing lake
Summary: This is the story of how Mycroft hired his personal assistant


AN: Usual disclaimer, just a little crossover to explain few things :)

Never believe a person who says he works in a minor office position.

She knows it from experience, after meeting an impeccably dressed posh man on her way to her job interview.

He didn't approach her directly, didn't even show he recognized her, only stood peacefully in the entrance to the ministry building, twirling his umbrella, yet she knew he was waiting for her.

"I really don't understand why you think _Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures_ would be interesting for **you**" The man stated drily when she walked pass him, and she wasn't sure if he's criticizing her or the office.

"Excuse me?" She asked politely yet a bit angrily, turning and facing him. He was way taller than her, every bit of him, from his tailored three-piece-suit to his ginger hair, screamed posh (and knowing the Weasley family, she found a posh ginger completely surprising). His light eyes were, cold, calculating, as they examined her. She felt like she was supposed to feel embarrassed, yet all she could manage was to stare back with similar intensity.

"Good" the mysterious man muttered mostly to himself, to her he said "It'll be extremely dull there, you know, more dull than being an Auror or a healer, and since you already tried and quit both previous positions, I suggest you won't even try"

She tried really hard to keep her face natural, and hide her surprise and annoyance. It wasn't a secret she was in Auror training; many people around the ministry know that. The healer however, was an unknown fact to the public.

"Do you have any other suggestions?" She asked him sarcastically

"Work for me" He simply offered

"I don't even know your name, let alone what you work at"

"Mycroft Holmes" He introduced himself as he offered his hand, which she shook politely "I hold a minor position in the British government"

That was the exact moment when she learned that the phrase "A minor position" was a complete and utter lie. Her sense was strong enough to know this man wasn't a simple office-worker. She also knew he wasn't dangerous. For her.

"The British Government?" She asked for clarification "Not the ministry then?"

"Nice observation" It sounded like a compliment "And not quite, it would be easier to explain in my office. Shall we?"

Already deciding he wasn't a threat, she took a small port-key from his offered hand and they were sent to a quiet, neatly furnished office. Mycroft sat behind the mahogany desk and she took a sit in the chair in front of him.

"The title of the offered job is my personal assistant, but I see it more as."

She couldn't prevent a chuckle. He wasn't being argon (not more than he already was), he was merely stating a fact. Without meaning to, she found herself more intrigued, her original job interview long forgotten.

"You have to remember though, that magical-world issues are only a small part of my responsibility, but I'm sure your set of skills would be more than sufficient" He said, giving her another examining look

"How do you know?" She challenged, and could swear his lips curled into an almost invisible smirk

"Knowing everything is part of the job" He answered "Even though I'm not officially part of the magical world, I know your name, know exactly how many NEWT you have passed and that Defense Against the Dark Arts was the only one in which you didn't come in the top of your class. Obviously, I know everything about your contribution to the fight against that Riddle scamp, and what you hide under a very good glamorizing charm, with no real reason if I may add. And of course you are a trained healer and you have a special talent for a certain charm, This Is a known fact even in the other side of the world"

There was a moment of silence. She was sure he didn't reach her consciousness, she blocked it through the entire interview, but somehow, Mycroft Holmes knew everything, even things she told no one. Strangely, she thought it was amazing.

"You can start tomorrow morning, I've already placed an order for a blackberry for you" He said calmly, hearing her unspoken question. She nodded in a mix of surprise and agreement

"I don't want to use my real name, at least when I can."

He nodded in understanding "Very well"

She was about to leave, when there was one last question she had to ask

"Mr. Holmes?"

"Yes, Anthea?"

She gave him a small smile, Anthea wasn't a name she would choose for herself, but she liked it. She might stick with it for special occasions.

"You could've choose anyone, all the DA are talented, why not Potter, or Seamus, or a Weasley, Why me?"

Mycroft sighed, "I have a very high intellect, and sometimes, everybody else is just too stupid for my own sanity. In fact, It often feels as if I live in a world full of goldfish. But I know you are different. Everybody say you are very clever. Did you know that? They call you 'The brightest witch of her age'"


End file.
